Sailor Moon: Chaos
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: A reintroduction of the first story I every wrote please r


Hi everyone, now that I'm back after nearly a year I'd like to re-introduce you to the first story I ever wrote, even as you read this, I am still working on "Don't TouchThat Dial" So please enjoy

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Sailor Moon Chaos

By Tuxedodude

We see what appears to be the City of San Francisco around nighttime. Everything is quiet for a moment. Suddenly a few birds fly off in the distance then we here the sound of what appears to be gunfire. Then all of a sudden a jeep is seen coming out of nowhere being chased by a strange looking figure.

Man#1: They're gaining on us.

Man#2: Thanks for pointing out the obvious.

Woman: (Shooting at them with a blaster) The blasts just bounce of that thing. We might as well be using a peashooter.

Robotic voice: This is your last warning, stop your vehicle and surrender or you will be terminated in the name of her supreme ruler.

Man#2: NEVER!

Man#1: There's got to be something we can use.

Woman: There's that weapon we stole from them.

Man#2: But they never even had a chance to test it.

Man #1: I'd say this is a good time to find out if it works. (He takes out a strange looking device.) Okay it's powering up so keep it steady.

Man#2: Roger that.

Robotic Voice: Prepare to be terminated.

Man#1: (Softly To himself) Kiss my ass. (He fires the weapon and it hits the helicopter causing it to...implode)

Man#2: (stopping the jeep) YEAH!

Woman: I'd say that was a successful test. (Suddenly a rift appears) What the... (The rift continues to open)

Man#1: What in the hell...

Man#2: (noticing something) That looks like San Francisco.

Woman: But it can't be, it's daytime there. (Three people from the other side walk up in front of the rift)

Man#1: They look like us.

Man#1a: Hey it's us but we're dressed like we were at war or something.

Man#2a: But why is it nighttime there.

Woman a: Freak me out. (The rift closes) So do we tell anyone about this?

Man#2a: And have someone take us to the funny farm. Forget it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a mysterious location

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

: (Observing from a globe) Very interesting. (pause) Prisma, Catsie retrieve that stolen weapon.

Prisma and Catsie: At once your highness. (They Vanish)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

TOKYO, JAPAN... In our world in Serena's room

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena: Da da da da dum da dum da dum dum da Da da da da dum da MY SHARONA...Da da da da dum da dum da dum da Da da da da dum da MY SHARONA...

Luna: WILL YOU STOP SINGING THAT INFERNAL SONG!

Serena: I'm sorry Luna, it's that I heard that song this morning on the radio and it's been stuck in my head all day... I hate it when that happens. --o

Luna: Well just try and control yourself okay.

Serena: You got it Sharona... uh I mean Luna.

Luna: --o (Serena's communicator beeps)

Serena: 'Rena here.

Lita Serena where the heck are you, we've been waiting for over an hour.

Serena: For what?

Lita Don't tell me you forgot all about our camping trip.

Raye (In the background) That meatball head never remembers anything.

Serena: I HEARD THAT RAYE!

Lita Look why don't you get your things together and we'll go pick you up in 30 minutes.

Serena: No problem I'll be waiting. Serena out.

Luna: Serena how could you forget that today you and the girls were going camping?

Serena: Why did you forget?

Luna: I withdraw the question. --o Now I want the four of you to be careful out there in the woods.

Serena: Five of us.

Luna: Five?

Serena: Yeah Amy's going too.

Luna: She is?

Serena: Yeah.

Luna: Well that's surprising.

Serena: And why is that.

Luna: You know Amy's experience with camping...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: (as the tent falls on her) ACK!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: (coming out of the bushes) Guys I think I fell in poison ivy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: (being chased by a bear) I HATE CAMPING... I HATE CAMPING... I HATE CAMPING...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE PRESENT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena: Relax Luna, this time she's committed to have good time camping and were going to support her all the way. Believe me she is looking forward to this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHERRY HILL TEMPLE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: (being dragged by the other Scouts) NO!

Lita: Come on Amy, we have to pick up Serena.

Amy: I'VE CHANGED MY MIND!

Mina: Amy you're being ridiculous.

Amy: A BEAR HAS NEVER CHASED YOU!

Raye: Well I'm not the one who decided to get close to her cubs to study their playing habits.

Amy: You're right and if I don't go I won't be there to get curious about studying wildlife. So take care and tell me all about your trip when you return.

Mina: Nice try Amy; but you're still going.

Amy: LOOK A YOUMA!

Raye: What. (They turn around)

Lita: I don't see any... (They turn around a Amy is nowhere to be seen) THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK AMY!

Chad: (Walking up carrying Amy) Look what I found.

Amy: PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!

Raye: Hurry Chad get her in the van.

Chad: Like no problem Raye.

Amy: CHAD... NO!

Mina: Well we'd better get going.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE IN THAT OTHER WORLD IN SAN FRANSISCO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

We see the inside of a tent, there sitting in the background smoking a cigar is Captain James T. Picard (sorry I'm a trek fan too but just go along with me 'kay o)

Picard: So you're telling me that you saw a whole different world.

Man #1: Yes sir. They looked exactly like us but they were dressed differently.

Woman: It... it seemed so happier there.

Picard: I have a feeling that the Dark Kingdom has no idea what this weapon is truly capable of. (Pause) We must do everything in our power to keep them for retrieving this weapon from us.

Man #1,#2 and Woman: YES SIR!

Picard: Dismissed. (They leave) Another world. A parallel world. I wonder if in that world they're...(suddenly Prisma and Catsie appear.

Catsie: Thanks for taking good care of this weapon for us cappy dear.

Picard: YOU WILL NOT HAVE IT! (He is about to destroy it but Prisma grabs it)

Prisma: A little to slow aren't we.

Picard: (pulling out a blaster) You will put that device down.

Catsie: Oh please, like that's going to stop us (as he fires they vanish)

Man#2: (Rushing in) Sir I heard gunfire is everything okay?

Picard: No... we may have just brought another world into out war.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena: ...MY SHARONA

Raye: STOP THAT ALREADY!

Serena: Sorry. o

Lita: How you doing Amy.

Amy: Ask me again when we get back to Tokyo.

Mina: Relax Amy, were all here for ya.

Amy: That makes me feel better.

Chad: 'Kay girls here we are.

Raye: Thanks Chad. (They all get off the van) Pick us up in a week okay.

Chad: Ya got it. (Raye kissed him on the cheek and he blushes and then drives off)

Lita: Okay girls let's get our gear together.

Serena: (opening up a box) Okay lets see here, to set up this tent connect point A to rod G, then hook up line X to wire Q, then place divider 5 on section Pi. ?

Raye: Need help Serena:)

Serena: I'll get it I'll get it.

Raye: (To Mina) She'll never get it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

FIVE MINUTES LATER

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raye: I can't believe she got it.

Serena: Yeah it was a piece of cake.

Lita: Way to go Serena.

Mina: Yeah good job. (Pause) Now could you do mine? --o

Raye: How ya doing Amy?

Amy: (struggling with the tent) It is just not possible, I have the same tent as Serena. How can I not be able to do this?

Serena: Need help Amy?

Amy: I'll get it I'll get it.

Serena: (To Mina) She'll never get it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

FIVE MINUTES LATER

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena: Told 'ya she'd never get it.

Amy: ARGGHHHH! WHY AM I SO BAD AT CAMPING!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OTHER WORLD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Catsie: Here it is your highness.

: Excellent. (Pause) I've been thinking about that other world. Do you think it is possible to send a probe to the other side of the rift?

Prisma: I'm sure we could. But first we'd have to find out how to open the rift.

: Oh I already know how to do that. (Pause) prepare a probe and contact my court here at once, I want them to be present for this momentous occasion.

Prisma and Catsie: At one your highness. (They vanish)

: (To herself) If that world is really the opposite to ours then they should be there as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita: Come on Serena, help her already.

Serena: Okay.

Amy: NO, YOU STAY BACK! (Pause) THE DAY I NEED HELP FROM SERENA TSUKINO IS THE DAY THE WORLD COMES TO AN END!

Mina: Amy sure is a different person when she goes camping.

Raye: You said it.

Lita: Amy just let Serena put up the tent for you, she's more better at this than you are. (Pause) Wait, did I just say that?

Serena: Ha ha ha, very funny Raye.

Amy: Oh very well go ahead Serena.

Serena: Okay then. (Five minutes later Amy's tent is up)

Amy: This is just not logical.

Serena: Okay then what do we do now.

Lita: I'll finish up setting camp; you guys can go fishing for our dinner.

Serena, Mina and Raye: YOU BET!

Amy: Yeah you bet. --o.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OTHER WORLD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

: (As her court arrives and they stand behind her) Excellent, now have a robot stand there and fire at it, send the probe trough the rift but hurry, it will not stay open long.

Catsie: Yes my Queen.

They fire the weapon at the robot and as expected, a rift opens and a probe is sent through and then it closes up.

Prisma: It is through my queen and that probe has been programmed with a special device that will be able to contact us in our world when it is time to return.

: Excellent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita: Wow you all caught some big whoppers there.

Amy: (holding up a fish that looks like a sardine) Almost all of us.

Raye: Don't worry about it Amy. We've got enough fish here for everyone.

Amy: If it's okay with you, I think I'll call it a night. (She goes into her tent... a few seconds later it collapses) ACK!

Mina: Maybe we shouldn't have forced Amy to come.

Serena: Yeah she's clearly miserable.

Lita: (As she's cleaning the fish) Hey don't worry, before this week is over she will have an experience she will never forget.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER THAT NIGHT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: Girls you don't have to sleep outside with me I'll be fine really.

Serena: What and leave you alone.

Lita: Yeah us Scouts have got to stick together.

Amy: Thank you. (Pause) Look I know I've been such a killjoy and I'm sorry if I have made it impossible for you to enjoy yourselves.

Mina: Don't worry about it.

Raye: As far as it concerns nothing ever happened.

Amy: Thanks. (Her stomach rumbles) Uh...Lita?

Lita: We saved some fish for you. (Amy just blushes)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

SOME TIME LATER

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the girls sleep a figure floats up to them and starts to scan the area around them.

Probe: Subjects located... continuing search. (It keeps scanning) Objects located, now proceeding to obtain them. (It grabs the Moon Locket and the Transforming Wands) Preparing to make contact. (A few second later a rift opens and it goes through a few second later it closes up)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OTHER WORLD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

: (As the probe returns with the Sailor Scout's devices) Excellent.

Catsie: Should Prisma and I go and examine this world?

: No my court and I want to explore this world personaly, you just continue the plan in our abcence. (To her court) Let us be off. (Her court just bow at her as she gives an evil laugh)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD AT SUNRISE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina: (waking up and yawning) Ahh smell that beautiful fresh air. (To the others) WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS!

Serena: Mmmmmmm... (She gets up suddenly) OH NO MY ALARM CLOCK DIDN'T GO OFF! (Pause) Oh man oh man oh man, Miss H is gonna kill me.

Raye: Um Serena.

Serena: NOT NOW RAYE DON'T YA SEE I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! (Pause) Uh Raye, what are you doing in my room.

Raye: Were on a camping trip, remember.

Serena: Oh yeah I forgot. o.

Amy: So what is our agenda for today?

Lita: Well you certainly seem more cheerful this morning.

Amy: I must admit that I slept very well last night and I am prepared for any challenge that faces us today.

Mina: Bravo Amy.

Serena: Yeah let's see what challenges this forest has for us today. (A rift slowly starts to open) Um... what's that?

Raye: (as everyone looks at the Rift) I don't know, but I'm sensing some sort of evil within it.

Lita: We'd better transform.

Serena: Right. (She looks for her locket) Guys my locket's not here.

Raye: (searching for her wand) My Transforming wand is missing to.

Mina: Same here.

Amy & Lita: Us too.

Serena: Oh I have a bad feeling about this. (Suddenly a wire comes out of the Rift and wraps up the girls causing them to fall to the ground)

Lita: I can't break free.

Mina: This is getting tighter. (Suddenly five figures come out of the rift)

Raye: Who are they?

Amy: (staring at them) No it can't be it's... it's...

Serena: IT'S US! (Pause) But in a Goth sort of way.

Dark Moon: Nice observation, I'd properly introduce us, but I have a feeling you already know who we are.

Amy: How is this possible?

Dark Mercury: With a dimensional Rift of course. (Pause) And you're supposed to be the smart one.

Mina: Why are you here?

Dark Venus: Duh, to take over your world.

Lita: We won't let you.

Dark Jupiter: And how are you going to stop us?

Dark Mars: Yeah when you don't have these. (Each of them holds up the Scouts devices)

Raye: How did you get those?

D.Moon: That's out little secret. (Pause) Now if you'll excuse us we'd like to have a little fun in your world. (They transform)

D.Serena: Oh and by the way why don't you visit out world, I'm sure they're a lot of people there who would like to see you. (She snaps her fingers and the Good Scouts are pulled through the rift) Let's go... girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OTHER WORLD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls are being carried by a robot all over the dark version of the forest...

Amy: Look were approaching Tokyo.

Lita: It looks so run down.

Raye: That's not our Tokyo.

Robot: Releasing subjects. (It lets go of them)

Serena:AAAAAAhhhhhAAAAAhhhhhhhAAAAAhhhhhhhAAAAAAhhhhhAAAAAhhhhhhhAAAAAhhhhhhhAAAAAAhhhhhAAAAAhhhhhhhAAAAAhhhhhhhAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!

(They land with a thud) Well that was a nice landing.

Mina: Guys, this place is creeping me out.

Raye: Yes, this feels so... wrong.

Serena: Tell me about it look. (She points at a giant palace made from dark crystals.

Lita: How can this possibly get any worse?

Man: (From a distance) LOOK IT'S THE DARK SCOUTS!

Raye: You had to ask.

Amy: After studying the situation...

Serena: Forget it Amy we know what you're going to suggest, to run for our lives right?

Amy: Yes that pretty much it. (So they start to run for their lives)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD IN DOWNTOWN TOKYO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

D.Mina: Look at how cheerful these people look, it makes me sick to my stomach.

D.Lita: So what do we do first?

D.Serena: Like I told the wimpy version of myself, I wanna have a little fun.

Molly: (walking up with Melvin) Serena?

D.Raye: (whispering to D.Serena) She's still alive in this world?

D.Serena: (whispering back) Shut up or ya gonna blow the whole thing. (to Molly) Hi Molly long time no see.

Molly: What are you talking about we saw each other the other day remember?

D.Serena: Oh yeah how could I forget.

Melvin: And what's with that look, you guys going to a gothic convention or something. (D.Amy just gives a snicker as she studies Melvin)

Molly: Amy are you okay.

D.Amy: Melvin you look ridiculous.

Melvin: Huh?

Molly: Amy that wasn't very nice.

D.Amy: What ya gonna do somthin' about it?

Molly: Amy you're creeping me out.

D.Raye: Ah just forget the witch and let's go.

Melvin: HEY YOU CAN TALK ABOUT MOLLY LIKE THAT NOW APOLIGIZE!

D.Raye: (Staring at Melvin with a cold stare) Make me.

Melvin: Well I... um...

Amy: Oh this is just too hilarious I can't believe he's such a wimp.

Melvin: I'll defend you're honor Molly.

Molly: Melvin don't.

D.Mina: You'd better listen to your little girlfriend Melvy.

Melvin: Raye...take back what you said about my Molly.

D.Raye: (Turning around) He ain't worth it. (Suddenly she turns around and kicks Melvin in the stomach)

Molly: MELVIN!

D.Serena: Ah isn't it sweet when love is in the air.

Molly: Consider our friendship over Serena.

D.Serena: I never even liked you to begin with, come on girls let's see what else we can do. (They walk off)

Molly: Don't worry Melvin I'll go call and ambulance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OTHER WORLD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena: (panting) Why...didn't...I...take...gym class...more seriously.

Lita: Quick down that alley.

Mina: No no no no no no no.

Lita: Huh?

Mina: Don't you pay attention to movies? If we go down that alley we'll end up at a dead end. (Pause) Let's just keep going and turn at the corner. (They turn the corner and they reach...) A DEAD END!

Man: (Walking up) Man I can't believe you ran around the corner like that. Don't you ever see the movies?

Mina: (As the others stare angrily at her) Well this is the opposite of our world right? How was I supposed to know? o

Man: (as the mob moves closer) You've bought nothing but pain to our world, I still don't know why you would expose yourselves without transforming but we will not pass up this golden opportunity.

Serena: Wait we're not who you think we are?

Amy: Yes you must believe us.

Lita: Yeah we're the good guys.

Man: Do you think I'm stupid?

Serena: Is that a trick question?

Mina, Amy, Raye & Lita: SERENA!

Serena: What'd I say?

Man: Time to die. (He points a gun to Serena's head)

Serena: Can't we talk about this?

? HOLD IT!

Man: (turning around) CAPTIAN!

: Do not lay a single hair on their heads. (someone walks up)

Serena, Mina, Amy, Raye & Lita: MELVIN!

Mina: He's a...a...

Serena: A hunk.

Lita: Wow he looks just like my old boyfriend... except for the glasses.

Melvin: (Walking up to Serena and looking into her eyes) It's not them.

Man: How can you tell sir?

Melvin: Let's return to base first, everything will be explained there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD CROWN ARCADE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

D.Mina: (Playing Sailor V) This game sucks.

D.Lita: Yeah, think I'll hit the claw machine. (She picks up a stool)

D.Amy: Where ya going.

D.Lita: I said I'm gonna hit the claw machine. (She walks off with the stool, a few seconds later a crash is heard)

Andrew: (rushing up) WHAT WAS THAT! (He sees what happened) LITA, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!

D.Lita: What you think I'm gonna pay for a prize.

Andrew: Lita, I can't believe this. I'm afraid I'm going to call the police.

D.Serena: (it a child like voice) Oh please Andy Wandy. Don't call the big bad police.

Andrew: Serena, she broke the law, I'm sorry but I have no choice.

D.Mina: Shoot lost again. (To D.Raye) Yo fire girl some more tokens.

D.Mars: You got it. (She grabs some tokens from the token machine, which is broken open)

Andrew: This is unbelievable. He heads for the phone.

D.Serena: Andrew, Andrew, Andrew. You are being a naughty boy. (Pause) Girls? (They all surround Andrew)

Andrew: What are you going to do?

D.Serena: You're about to find out.

We see the exterior of the arcade; suddenly Andrew is seen crashing through a window.

Woman: OH MY GOD! (Pause) QUICK SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!

D.Mina: Now?

D.Serena: Now. (Pause) DARK MOON MAKE UP!

D.Mina: DARK VENUS MAKE UP!

D.Amy: DARK MERCURY MAKE UP!

D.Raye: DARK MARS MAKE UP!

D.Lita: DARK JUPITER MAKE UP!

D.Moon: (walking out of the arcade with the other Dark Scouts) HELLO TOKYO, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!

Man: Are those the Sailor Scouts?

Woman: I'm not sure.

D.Jupiter: She's not sure.

D.Moon: Well why don't you convince her.

D.Jupiter: DARK JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER! (She blows up a car sending people flying) That convincing enough for you.

Man: RUN FOR IT!

D.Mercury: DARK MERCURY ICE BUBBLES! (She freezes the ground causing people to slide and fall) This is so much fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OTHER WORLD CHERRY HILL TEMPLE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raye: This can't be my temple it's all...falling apart. (She sheds some tears as Serena grabs her hand to comfort her)

Melvin: Yeah I know this place is almost destroyed but it has been a perfect location for our base.

Man: Sir if I may?

Melvin: What is it Takeuchi (inside joke)

Tekeuchi: Why are you protecting these criminals?

Melvin: Okay here's the situation... According to our troops based in San Francisco, the dark kingdom's new weapon when hitting an object of pure energy like their dark robots, causes a rift to open into another dimension.

Takeuchi: Are you saying that they're...

Melvin: From another dimension, yes.

Takeuchi: If that's true, then where are the Dark Scouts?

Serena: I'll give you one guess.

Takeuchi: In your world?

Mina: Give the man a cigar.

Takeuchi: (bowing) I'm sorry I pointed a gun to your head.

Serena: Don't sweat it, I've faced worse. (pause) So tell me where this world's Tuxedo Mask.

Melvin: Dead.

Serena: WHAT! WHO'S THE MONSTER WHO KILLED HIM!

Melvin: Dark Sailor Moon.

Serena: Why, why would she do that?

Melvin: Because he tried to stop Dark Sailor Moon from taking over this world. You see after Beryl convinced him how wrong it was for him to help with this evil plan...

Lita: Hold it back up a bit; did you say Beryl, as in Queen Beryl?

Melvin: Yes, Queen Beryl was the greatest hero this world has ever known until the Dark Scouts vanquished her.

Serena: This place is sooooooo backwards.

Amy: Melvin please continue with your story about Tuxedo Mask's death.

Melvin: Yes of course. Anyway, After He was convinced by Beryl to help out in the taking of this world, he confronted The Dark Scouts. But just when he had the upper hand, Sailor Moon stabbed him with a dark crystal though his heart.

Serena: That is so... no way... I would never...

Raye: You wouldn't Serena, but you have to remember the Sailor Scouts of this world are capable of anything.

Amy: Melvin, I seem to notice that Molly is not around, is she in hiding.

Melvin: Molly... is not here.

Serena: No Melvin don't tell me...

Melvin: Dark Sailor Mercury always liked to perform human experiments so she had robots go over all over Tokyo looking for "subjects" Molly unfortunately was one of those "subjects" The irony is it was supposed to be me...ME! MOLLY WHY DID YOU PUSH ME OUT OF THE WAY!

Serena: Guys we have to get back to our world somehow, get our transforming devices and stop those monsters.

Amy: The only way I could think of is to use that device of theirs to open a rift to our world.

Melvin: That device is in her palace but as you can imagine security is real tight.

Lita: There has to be a way to...(an alarm is heard)

Mina: Oh that can't be good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Artimus: Thanks Darien for letting us crash here while the girls are on their camping trip. I't would've been crazy being alone in Mina's apartment.

Luna: Yes the last time Serena left on a trip, her brother Sammy tied paper bags to my paws.

Darien: No problem guys. (Pause) So what do you want to do first?

Artimus: TV!

Luna: You know Artimus you could find a better way to keep yourself occupied.

Artimus: Okay what do you suggest we do?

Luna: Well we could curl up to a good book, or listen to some wonderful classical music, or we could even discuss the arts.

Artimus (silent for a few second and then says to Darien) Turn on the TV. --o

Darien: Right.

Luna: Oh you guys are no fun. :( (Darien turns on the TV)

Artimus: ALL RIGHT AN ACTION MOVIE!

Luna: Artimus that's not a movie, it's a news broadcast.

Darien: What's going on?

Reporter Once again Tokyo is in a state of emergency as the Sailor Scouts continue to attack people left and right.

Luna: WHAT?

Artimus: It can't be them?

Darien: (Looking closely at the TV) That's because it's not them.

Luna: What are you talking about?

Darien: I can't explain it, but they just don't feel like the girls I know. (Pause) I've got to get down there.

Luna: We're coming with you.

Darien: No, it might be too dangerous, just stay here it'll be safer.

Luna: But...

Artimus: He's right Luna; we'll just get in the way.

Luna: Be careful Darien.

Darien: I will. (He transforms and jumps out the window)

Artimus: Do you think Darien is right? About those not being our girls I mean.

Luna: If he is, I just wonder if our girls are okay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

OTHER WORLD

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena: WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE THINGS

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Melvin: Those are Dark Sailor Moon's Dark Robots that I was talking about earlier.

Lita: We'll I say let's blast those things.

Raye: How we can't transform remember.

Lita: Who needs to transform. (She picks up a weapon) All those months of playing the Sailor V game are finally gonna pay off. (She starts firing at them)

Melvin: Wow she's good.

Amy: We must make a tactical retreat.

Serena: I'm with her.

Melvin: Normally I'd just stay and fight but It's important that we get you five back into your world. (To his troops) PROTECT THESE GIRLS AT ALL COST!

Takeuchi: YES SIR! (PAUSE) COME ON PEOPLE KICK THOSE PIECES OF JUNK BUTTS!

Amy: Actually since there are mechanical beings they really wouldn't have any...

Serena, Mina, Raye, and Lita: AMY!

Amy: Oh yes a hasty retreat. (They head for a back exit)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Melvin: All clear.

Catsie: (Appearing with Prisma) That's what you think.

Serena: Prisma?...Catsie?

Mina: What are you doing?

Prisma: My dear sweet Captain you were supposed do destroy them.

Melvin: I was not going to be tricked so easily.

Catsie: To bad, guess we have to move to plan B.

Raye: Wait, you guys are our friends.

Amy: Not in this world, everything is the complete opposite remember that.

Lita: What's their story Melvin.

Melvin: They were once one of our greatest allies. Until Dark Sailor Moon turned them against us.

Serena: Just Like we turned their versions in our world to our side.

Mina: But where's Birdie and Avery?

Prisma: Those pathetic fools, they rather killed themselves then join the winning side.

Catsie: Yeah, what a bunch of idiots.

Serena: How can you be so cold, they were your sisters?

Prisma: Enough on this...ROBOTS KILL EVERYONE HERE BUT CAPTURE THE SAILOR SCOUTS!

Robot#1: By your command mistress Prisma. (they head towards them)

Serena: SCATTER! (They do)

Melvin: YOU WILL NOT HAVE THEM! (he fires at some robots destroying them)

Takeuchi: It's no good sir there's too many of them.

Lita: (as a robot grabs her) LET ME GO YOU PILE OF JUNK!

Serena: LITA! (Another robot grabs Amy)

Raye: (Jumping on the robot that has Amy) LET HER GO METAL HEAD! (She starts kicking at the robots head, but it manages to wrap her up with a cable) Smooth move Hino.

Robot#2: (targeting Melvin) Target sighted, preparing to terminate.

Serena: MELVIN LOOK OUT! (She pushes Melvin out of the way) Oh shoot. (The blast knocks her into a wall as it collapses over her)

Mina: SERENA! (Yet another robot grabs Mina)

Catsie: Too bad about your leader, but I guess you four will make good prisoners.

Raye: I will kill you.

Prisma: Do you know how many times we've been told that? (Pause) Robots take them to the palace.

Robots: By your command. (they fly of with the remaining Scouts)

Takeuchi: They're...gone.

Melvin: Yes and we lost one of them... (Pause) We still have to have to find a way to send the others back to their world. (Pause) Takeuchi, take a recon troop to the palace, there must be a way we can get inside to rescue them.

Takeuchi: Yes sir.

Melvin: They will...(he hears a pinging sound) what was that? (He hears it again) It's coming from that collapsed wall. (He rushes over to it) Serena?

Serena: (from within the rubble) Yeah?

Melvin: You're alive...but how that wall fell on you.

Serena: Trashcan.

Melvin: Excuse me:

Serena: A steel trash can fell on me before the wall fell.

Melvin: Have you always been this lucky?

Serena: Being a Sailor Scout, I've have always considered that good luck never seems to leave me. (Pause) It's getting a little stuffy in here so if you don't mind...

Melvin: QUICK GET HER OUT OF THERE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD

----------------------------------------------------------------------

D.Venus: This is getting boring.

D.Jupiter: (as tanks arrive) Oh look, they're sending in the military.

D.Moon: I'll handle this. (She stands in front of the tank's path) DARK TIARA MAGIC! (She slices the tanks in half)

Soldier #1: (from inside the halved tank) What do we do?

Soldier #2: I don't know, this was never covered in basic training.

D.Moon: I can tell you exactly what to do...die. DARK TIARA... (A rose darts in front of her) Well what do you know?

T. Mask: (from the top of the lamp post) Where is the real Sailor Moon?

D.Moon: I am the real Sailor Moon Tuxie.

T. Mask: The Sailor Moon I know wouldn't be harming innocent people.

D.Mars: Come on waste him already.

D.Moon: No wait. (To Tuxedo Mask) So uh... Tuxie you're wondering where your precious Sailor Scouts are huh? (Pause) Do you even think they would even want to return, I mean, right now they're not the real popular people around here.

T. Mask: I'll only ask one more time... where are they.

D.Moon: They're probably dead by now.

T. Mask: You're lying.

D.Moon: Come on Tuxie, let's stop talking and lets get together for a little "Searching love by daylight" if you know what I mean.

T. Mask: (taking his cane out) Sorry, you're defiantly not my type

D.Moon: You'd better go on without me girls, looks like I'm going to be a little busy here.

D.Mercury: No problem. (They leave)

D.Moon: Okay Tuxie... let's dance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

OTHER WORLD

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena: Do you think they're okay?

Melvin: I'm sure they're all right.

Serena: I hope so, if Iever lose anyone of them...

Melvin: We'll rescue them.

Takeuchi: (walking up) Sir, after studying the palace, we believe we may have found a way into getting into the castle undetected.

Melvin: Excellent, to the briefing room. Now if you'll excuse us Serena.

Serena: I want to hear too.

Melvin: Uh that wouldn't be a good idea. The briefing room is only for me and my men, if anyone else were to enter the automatic security system would fry you on the spot.

Serena: Oh... I think I'll wait here then.

Melvin: We won't take long.

Serena: I'm gonna go crazy here alone worrying about the girls. (Pause) there's got to be a way to keep my mind occupied. (After a few moments of silence...) Da da da da dum da dum da dum dum da Da da da da dum da MY SHARONA...Da da da da dum da dum da dum da Da da da da dum da MY SHARONA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

DARK CRYSTAL PALACE

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: From inside an energy bubble with the others) After giving it much thought... camping does not seem so bad now.

Raye: Amy, Serena is DEAD, this is no time to be saying stuff like that.

Amy: I'm sorry. :(

Lita: Raye don't be angry with her.

Mina: Yeah save your anger at those two witches when we get a hold of them.

Raye: You're right. Sorry Amy.

Amy: It's okay. (Catsie and Prisma appear)

Lita: Speaking of which...

Catsie: So how do you like your little room?

Raye: I swear when I get my hand on you...

Prisma: Empty threats I assure you. Oh we have something to show you. (They show her the device)

Lita: What is that.

Amy: That must be the device that must open the rift between our two worlds.

Catsie: But wait there's more. (a wall opens revealing hundreds of the devices) We will attach these to the robots, then sending them all over the world to open rifts all over your world to send an invasion army to... well you get the picture.

Amy: You will never get away with this.

Prisma: And who's gonna stop us, you? (they both give an evil laugh)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

D.Moon: (As they continue to fight) Wow you fight just as good as my Tuxie did.

T. Mask: Then I guess he wasn't that dumb to have taken on you.

D.Moon: Don't worry about that because you're about to face the same fate he did. (Pause) DARK CEPTER ELEMINATION!

T.Mask: (jumping out of the way) Is that the best you've got.

D.Moon: Tuxie I haven't even started yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Melvin: (returning with Takeuchi) Okay prepare the team for a rescue mission.

Serena: Wait I'm coming too.

Melvin: Sorry, but it's too dangerous.

Serena: I'm not gonna stay here worrying even more about my friends I'm going too and that's that.

Melvin: I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?

Serena: Nope.

Melvin: Then you're gonna need this. (He places something in front of her)

Serena: What's this?

Melvin: They do have scuba gear in your world don't they?

Serena: Well yeah but you see, I've never taken a lesson in my life.

Melvin: Then you don't care about your friends?

Serena: (quiet for a few seconds) Guess It's time for a crash course.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD

----------------------------------------------------------------------

D.Mercury: Looks like this world is ready for a new ruler. (into her communicator) Catsie come in.

Catsie Yes Lady Mercury?

D.Mercury: Begin the invasion.

D.Venus: Leave it to you to invent a communicator that allows you to communicate between our worlds.

D.Mercury: That's why I'm the genius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

D.Moon: Why don't you just give... (Tuxedo mask knocks her down)

T.Mask: (holding the end of a rose to her neck) I hate to be called Tuxie.

D.Moon: My, my my, doesn't this seem familiar.

T.Mask: Now where are the Sailor Scouts?

D.Moon: Yes you counter self had me in this very predicament. (Unaware to him, a dark crystal appears in her hand)

T.Mask: This is the last time I'm gonna ask... where are they?

D.Moon: HERE'S MY ANSWER! (She's about to stab him but Luna lands on her face scratching it) OWWW GET OF ME YOU LITTLE FURBALL!

Luna: In the way huh?

Artimus: Okay you don't have to rub it in.

D.Moon: So, she has her own cats too.

Luna: Who are you really?

Artimus: Isn't it obvious, she's from a parallel world.

D.Moon: Very smart kitty.

T.Mask: So the girls must be in your world.

D.Moon: Right again, and the rebellion must've killed them by now thinking they were us.

T.Mask: No I can still feel them that's why I know they're not dead.

D.Moon: Well even if they're still alive they're too late to do anything... BEHOLD (rifts start opening all over the world as invaders come through) NOW I AM THE RULER OF TWO WORLDS!

T.Mask: Come on Serena, where are you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

OTHER WORLD DARK CRYSTAL PALCE

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Melvin: Okay, according to recon, there is a hidden tunnel underneath the moat leading to a storage facility, once inside we can go up the stairs undetected all the way to where the other scouts are being held captive. (Pause) Takeuchi is the sonar jammer ready.

Takeuchi: Yes sir.

Serena: Sonar jammer?

Melvin: Yes the moat is filled with creatures created from Dark Mercury's 'experiments' they have good sonar abilities but this device will keep them from detecting us.

Serena: Peachy.

Melvin: Ready?

Serena: No but let's do this anyway.

They dive into the water. Takeuchi turns on the sonar jammer, which causes the creatures underwater to stay away from them. Melvin points towards the tunnel, Serena nods and they swim into it. Suddenly a creature that seems unaffected by the jammer rapidly swims towards them. Serena turns around and sees it and being Serena she tries to scream. (Imagine hearing one of her famous screams but underwater) Melvin swims over and places the regulator back in Serena's mouth. He makes the motion to swim forward. The creature manages to get close enough to grab Takeuchi and tear him to limbs. Unfortunately the sonar jammer gets destroyed as well causing more creatures to swim towards them killing people left and right until only Serena and Melvin remain, but just as they are about to reach them...

Melvin:(quickly getting out of the water) GRAB MY HAND QUICK! (She just pulls her out)

Serena: (gasping) I...hope...they appreciate...what I'm doing... for them. (She looks around) How many of us are left?

Melvin: Just us two.

Serena: Not much of a rescue team. (Pause) I'm sorry about Takeuchi and the others.

Melvin: Don't be, they died an honorable death. (Pause) Come on we've got to reach your friends.

Serena: Right. (She walks and falls down)

Melvin: Um, you can take off your fins now.

Serena: (lying down on the ground) Oh yeah. o (they start to climb the stairs) Why can't they ever keep all the action on the ground, why do they always have to have it all the way to the top.

Melvin: Shhhh, I hear something. (Two panthers land in front of them)

Panther #1: So you really think we'd keep the stairs unguarded.

Panther #2: You are such idiots.

Serena: Wait a minute, black and white panthers. LUNA AND ARTIMUS!

D.Luna: Very good.

D.Artimus: You're too late you know, the invasion into your world has already begun.

Serena: It's never too late to stop evil, no matter from which world they come from.

D.Luna: Forget it Meatball Head, we've won you lost deal with it.

Melvin: (Pointing his weapon at them) Get out of our way or else.

D.Artimus: Yeah right like that little popgun can stop us.

Melvin: Don't say I didn't warn you. (He fires and misses them)

D.Luna: How pathetic.

D.Artimus: Yeah we didn't even have to get out of the... (The wall collapses on top of them)

Melvin: We'd better keep going.

Serena: You know just for the record, my Luna would have never fallen for that.

Melvin: I believe you.

Serena:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reporter: This may be the last broadcast I ever give, all over the world these robots and ships are appearing and firing at anything and anyone, as far as this reporter is concern I will never forgive the Sailor Scouts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

D.Moon: (as the other Dark Scouts land behind her) You see, it's all over, you might as well kneel before me and acknowledge me as your Queen.

T.Mask: (clutching his fists) Never. :(

D.Moon: I grow tired of you... Dark Scouts? (They surround them)

Artimus: Luna...I wan't to tell you something just in case we don't get out of this.

Luna: Artimus, you're not giving up on the girls are you?

Artimus: No...no I'm not.

Darien: Me neither, I just know they will show up any second.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OTHER WORLD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Catsie: So what do you think they'll do to them?

Prisma: Lady Mercury will probably want to experiment on them... (Pointing at Amy) Especially on her.

Lita: Nobody is gonna cut me up.

Catsie: Don't tell me you still have hope that you will get out of this.

Prisma: Yeah, it's really just sad you clinging to that little ray of sunshine. (Somebody hits them from behind knocking them out)

Serena: Here comes the sun.

Raye: SERENA YOU'RE ALIVE!

Amy: But how we saw that wall fall on you.

Serena: Trashcan.

Mina, Amy, Raye, & Lita: Oh the good luck thing that always seems to happen to you.

Melvin: You girls are unbelievable you know that. (he goes to the control panel and releases them)

Mina: Hey Serena, why are you in a wetsuit?

Serena: No time to explain, we have to get to our world and stop that invasion army.

Amy: There is a device on the table.

Melvin: But we need an energy source like those robots.

Mina: Where are we going to find one? (The door blasts open and several robots enter)

Robot: Surrender or be destroyed.

Mina: I never learn not to say to wrong thing do I?

Melvin: Quick Amy toss me the weapon. (She does) Sayonara sucker. (He hits one of the robots causing a rift to open) GO NOW!

Serena: You'll follow us right?

Melvin: No, I can't I've got to keep these robots from firing at you, now hurry before the rift closes.

Serena: Melvin, thanks for everything. (He kisses him on the cheek)

Melvin: If Molly is still alive in your world give her a kiss from me.

Serena: EXCUSE ME!

Melvin: A hug, I mean give her a hug.

Serena: That I can do.

Amy: Wait if the rift opens in the same area in our world that it does here, wouldn't that mean we're going to be way up in the sky when we enter.

Serena: Too late for that now... BANZAI! (She jumps though the rift)

Mina: This is nuts. (They all jump through as the rift closes)

Melvin: Good luck girls... Molly looks like I'm joining you soon. (He continues to fight the robots)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD TOKYO MEMORIAL HOSPITAL

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly: Tell me Doctor Tomozawa, is Melvin going to be okay?

Tomozawa: He has two cracked ribs, but he's going to be okay.

Molly: If I ever see those witches again I'll... (A rift opens and the girls land on top of them)

Serena: I think we're back. (pause) MOLLY! (Molly punches her) my...sha...ro...na... (She passes out)

Molly: YOU GUYS HAVE A LOT OF NERVE SHOWING UP HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY MELVIN!

Amy: No Molly, you don't understand, that wasn't us.

Raye: Yeah, it was our evil counterparts from a parallel universe.

Molly: Do you think I'm stupid or something.

Lita: She doesn't believe us guys.

Mina: I wonder who else those creeps hurt? (Andrew is being pushed on a stretcher)

Andrew: (seeing them) ACK GET ME AWAY FROM THOSE MANIACS!

Mina: I guess that answers my question.

Serena: (waking up) Whoa, I never knew Molly had a mean right hook.

Molly: YEAH AND HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE!

Serena: WOAH WOAH WOAH! (she grabs Molly by the shoulders) Molly you must believe us, we didn't hurt Melvin.

Molly: (looking into Serena's eyes) I don't know why...but I believe you.

Serena: Thank you Molly. (Pause) come on girls we've got work to do. (pause) Oh and before I forget. (She hugs Molly)

Molly: What was that for?

Serena: It was something someone asked me to give you. (They rush off)

Molly: SERENA WHY ARE YOU WEARING A WETSUIT!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

DOWNTOWN TOKYO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

D.Moon: (As Tuxedo Mask gets knocked to the ground by the other Dark Scouts) You foolish foolish man, why do you still insist that hey are going to come to your rescue.

T.Mask: Because they never give up no matter what the circumstances.

D.Moon: I've had enough of Tuxie and those two furballs...kill them.

Serena: STOP!

D.Moon: What the...? (pause) Well lookie here, they actually found a way to survive and make it back to my world.

Mina: Are those meatballs on too tight, this is our world.

D.Moon: Wrong, my army has already vanquished various military forces all over the world.

D.Jupiter: And as long as we have your transforming devices there is nothing you can do about it.

Raye: We can try.

D.Mercury: Then give it your best shot. (Raye charges at her) please... DARK ICE BUBBLES FREEZE! (She freezes Raye in place)

Lita: RAYE! (Pause) You'll pay for that. (She charges towards D.Mercury)

D.Venus: DARK LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE! (She knocks Lita down knocking her out)

Mina: Amy, let's try to get them from both sides.

Amy: Right. (They both charge from different angles)

D.Mars: DARK CELESTIAL FIRE...

D.Jupiter: DARK SUPREME THUNDER...

D.Mars: SURROUND!

D.Jupiter: CRASH! (They get knocked into each other)

Serena: NO YOU GUYS!

D.Moon: (walking up and staring Serena in the face) I can't believe your stupid friends actually tried to fight us.

Serena: Were tougher than you think.

D.Moon: (grabbing her by the neck and pinning her to the wall) You know what, I'm not gonna destroy you with my powers, I'll just squeeze the life out of you.

T.Mask: SERENA NO! (The other Dark Scout jump in front of him, preventing him from reaching Serena)

D.Moon: How does it feel Serena, being choked by yourself. (Serena tries to break free) Incredible, still fighting when the end is near. (Serena manages to get her hands around D.Moon's hips) You expect to push me away please I am much more stronger than you.

Serena: M...M...

D.Moon: What?

D.Venus: LOOK OUT SHE MANAGED TO GET A HOLD OF...

Serena: MOON...CRYSTAL...POWER! (Suddenly a great force knocks Dark Moon down)

Moon: I stand for love and justice...I AM SAILOR MOON! And on behalf of the Moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil...AND THAT MEANS YOU!

D.Moon: You forget one little thing, you're still outnumbered. (pause) Girls...

D.Venus: Oh yeah get ready for pain.

D.Mercury: I'm going to enjoy experimenting on you.

D.Mars: Or maybe you'd like to be fried to a crisp?

D.Jupiter: Or get electrocuted perhaps. (They all charge towards her but she manages to jump out of the way)

Moon: Too slow. (She runs by all of them)

D.Mercury: You can't avoid us forever you know.

Moon: I don't intend to... MOON TIARA MAGIC!

D.Moon: NO YOU DON'T... DARK TIARA MAGIC! (The tiaras just cancel each other out) Nice try but... where'd she go? (She get knocked down from behind)

Moon: Boy are you ever gullible.

D.Moon: aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!... COMBINE YOUR POWERS AND KILL HER!

Moon: Um sorry that's not gonna happen.

D.Venus: And why is that?

Moon: Noticing anything missing from your sides?

D.Jupiter: What are you...THE TRANSFORMING WANDS!

D.Mars: WHERE ARE THEY!

Moon:) (she points behind them and they turn around)

Mina: VENUS STAR POWER!

Amy: MERCURY STAR POWER!

Raye: MARS STAR POWER!

Lita: JUPITER STAR POWER!

Luna: Sailor Moon was just buying time until they regained conscience.

D.Moon: YOU IDIOTS!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reporter: (from a helicopter) Ladies and Gentleman we've just arrived here in downtown Tokyo and I can't believe my eyes, they're two pairs of Sailor Scouts and they appear to be ready to fight each other. We will continue to monitor the situation...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Venus: Well I'd say things are pretty even now wouldn't you say?

Mercury: Yes indeed.

Mars: Oh I am sooooo ready for this. :)

Jupiter: Then let's stop talking and lets get to kicking their butts.

D.Venus: DARK CRECENT BEAM SMASH!

D.Mercury: DARK BUBBLES BLAST!

D.Mars: DARK FIRE IGNITE!

D.Jupiter: DARK THUNDER CRASH!

Venus: VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH!

Mercury: MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!

Mars: MARS FIRE IGNITE!

Jupiter: JUPITER THUNDER CRASH! (Their powers just cancel each other out)

Mars: Guys, we could keep this up all day and were not gonna get anywhere.

Venus: We have to know how to stop them, I mean... it's us.

Moon: It's us?... THAT'S IT! (To D.Mars) Hey Fire Breath bet you can't hit me.

Mercury: Sailor Moon, What are you doing?

Moon: Trust me?

D.Mars: Oh prepare to be roasted. DARK FIRE IGNITE!

Moon: (jumping out of the way) Missed me.

D.Mars: ARRRGHHH STAND STILL...DARK FIRE IGNITE!

Moon: (jumping out of the way) Nice aim pyro head.

D.Mars: I won't miss this time...DARK FIRE...

Moon: (landing in front of D.Moon) Do you really want to shoot.

D.Moon: MARS NO!

D.Mars: IGNITE! (Moon jumps out of the way and the Fire hits D.Moon)

Moon: Now sit back and enjoy the show.

D.Moon: YOU MORONIC IDIOT WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!

D.Mars: WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T JUMP OUT OF THE WAY!

D.Moon: I SWEAR ONE OF THESE DAYS I AM GONNA VAPORIZE YOUR BUTT!

D.Mars: WELL COME ON I DARE YOU TO EVEN TRY!

D.Moon: DON'T TEMPT ME!

Jupiter: Whoa, these two are worse than you and Mars.

Moon: I hate to admit it, but if they almost are like us, then I figured that those two must fight as bad as Mars and I do sometimes.

D.Moon: $#!$!#$!#

D.Mars: #$$#$#

Mars: Yeah but not that bad. (Pause) Sailor Moon, let's not argue that much anymore.

Moon: Deal.

D.Jupiter: STOP IT YOU TWO!

D.Mercury: YEAH, CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S TRICKED YOU!

D.Venus: YOU TWO FELL FOR HER TRICK HOOK LINE AND SINKER!

Venus: I though it was hook line and floater.

Mercury: Do you wan't to end this?

Moon: (taking our her scepter) You bet. (pause) MOON SCEPTER...ELIMINATION! (She hits them but they pass out)

Venus: What happened?

Moon: I didn't use my full strength.

Jupiter: But why?

Moon: I got a better idea for them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OTHER WORLD TOKYO JAPAN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sergeant: (we cant see his face) Sir how was you trip?

Picard: Very bumpy. (Pause) Where's Captain Umino?

Sergeant: I'm afraid Captain Umino went down it battle.

Picard: I'm sorry to hear that, he was a great warrior, he will be deeply missed. (pause) So what's the situation?

Sergeant: The Sailor Scouts from the parallel world were sent back, but we don't not know if they were successful.

Picard: I see. Anything else?

Sergeant: Yes sir, we've managed to grab the traitors Prisma and Catsie and they have been places in an energy bubble until they stand trial.

Picard: Well done. (Pause) I'm sure Beryl would've been proud of you Sergeant Jedite.

Jedite: Thank you sir I am honored.

Picard: Keep up the good work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercury: (Typing in her Data Computer) There I've sent out a wave that will disable every robot it the world.

Jupiter: How'd you manage that?

Mercury: I'm using a broadcast satellite from space.

Venus: Then it's over.

Moon: Not quite. (Pause) Mercury have you figured out how to use that special communicator of Dark Mercury's yet.

Mercury: Yes I have. (she stares at someone and gives her a smirk) And I've made some improvements to make it run 200 more efficient. (The person she saw was of course an annoyed D.Mercury who is gagged and tied up along with the other Dark Scouts)

T.Mask: Boy I'm I gonna be sore tomorrow.

Moon: (hugging him) I'm just glad your okay... Tuxie.

T.Mask: Oh don't you start calling me that.

Reporter: (rushing up) I'm here with the Sailor Scouts. (Pause) So Sailor Moon what exactly is going on and who are these mysterious Rouge Scouts.

Moon: I'm glad you asked that question and if you wan't to know the answer to that one just stick around.

Reporter: Oh I intend to.

Moon: Okay Mercury.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

OTHER WORLD

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jedite: Do you think they were successful Malekite?

Malekite: We can only hope and pray my dear friend.

Soldier: (rushing up) Sir we're receiving a message from the other world.

Jedite: We're on our way contact Captain Picard and tell him about it.

Soldier: Yes sir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Picard: Who is it?

Soldier: I'm not sure this old radio doesn't work as well as it...

Mercury (Coming in clear as a bell) Hello is anyone there?

Jedite: It sounds Like Mercury?

Malekite: Yeah, but which one?

Soldier: This is the rebel base who is this?

Mercury This is Sailor Mercury...the one from this world, is Melvin there.

Picard: (grabbing the receiver) This is Captain Picard from the San Francisco base, I'm afraid Captain Umino is no longer with us.

Mercury I am sorry for your loss.

Picard: Thank you. (Pause) So what is your Status?

Moon We came we saw we kicked those Dark Scouts butt.

Picard: You mean you've defeated them.

Moon HELLO! What part of kicked those Dark Scouts butt don't you understand.

Picard: So where are they now?

Venus They've been gift-wrapped and are ready to be delivered.

Mars Yeah, because basically...

Jupiter WE DON'T WANT THEM HERE ANYMORE:(

Moon So if you guys just open one final rift...

Picard: Understood. (pause) Sergeant Jedite?

Moon, Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter JEDITE!

Jedite: I'm on it sir.

Moon That is one loony cuckoo world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reporter: Sailor Moon, we still have not received an answer.

(A rift opens) What in the hell? What in the world is that?

Mercury: Funny you should ask because that's what it is another world.

Moon: A crazy backward world and its time these little "darlings" go back there...girls? (They pick them up and toss them through) OH AND DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

OTHER WORLD

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Cherry Hill Temple there is a huge group outside gathered outside awaiting word if the Sailor Scouts were successful...

Picard: (walking outside) THE WAR IS OVER. (The Dark Scouts, powerless of course are imprisoned in an Energy bubble as the crowd begins to cheer)

D.Raye: I knew we should've stayed out of their world.

D.Serena: Oh shut up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUR WORLD ONE WEEK LATER IN THE FOREST

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita: Ahhhhh, I'm just glad we have a second chance on our camping trip.

Mina: I'm just glad that Molly, Melvin and Andrew know that it wasn't us who caused all the trouble.

Raye: Yeah, as far as their concerned it was just our evil twins who managed to sneak into our world with the Dark Scouts.

Amy: Yes not figuring out that we are really the Sailor Scouts.

Serena: So Amy, you've finally conquered your fear of camping.

Amy: I must admit after everything that we've been thought this should be a piece of cake.

Mina: So what do we do first?

Lita: Let's just sing some campfire songs for now... anyone have any suggestions?

Serena: OH I DO I DO!

Raye: No Serena we are not going to...well you did risk yourself in that moat to save us.

Serena: You mean...?

Mina: Why not.

Lita: I'm game.

Amy: This should be fun.

Serena: Okay everyone a one and a two and a three...

Serena, Mina, Amy, Raye, &Lita: Da da da da dum da dum da dum dum da Da da da da dum da MY SHARONA...Da da da da dum da dum da dum da Da da da da dum da MY SHARONA...

END

Well there it is, this is my first attempt at a fanfic so please let me know what you thought of it. Your reviews will help me decide if I write anymore in the future.

One more note: The Song that Serena keeps annoying everyone with is called well... "My Sharona" it's from the early 80's I heard it on the radio one morning and it got stuck in my head all day so I can relate with poor Serena lol. Well don't forget to review


End file.
